Danny Phantom: Half Robot, Half Ghost (cancelled)
by Jayjar100
Summary: The life of Danny Fenton, as an animatronic/ghost hybrid. Rated T, just to be safe. Also AU.
1. A Seemingly Normal Day

Chapter 1: A seemingly normal day

It was a normal day in Amity Park. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened in Amity Park for many years, except if you count the fact that 4 children were murdered 4 years ago in the restaurant known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was a surprise how the pizzeria managed to stay open after that incident.

And that restaurant was where 2 teens were about to go. There names? Sam and Tucker. Why were they going there? well, it was Sam's 14th birthday. And that was the place Sam decided to go.

"Are you sure this is the place you want to go for your birthday Sam?" Tucker asked. "Yes Tucker, for the last time, this is where I am having my birthday party!" Sam shouted. Tucker thought it would not make sense for Sam to come here, considering she was a goth.

As they entered the building, they looked around the pizzeria. They saw on stage, the 3 mascot animatronics. In the middle, was the leader named Toy Freddy. To the left of him, was the bright blue Toy Bonnie. And at the opposite end, was the chicken that 99% of the time got mistaken for a duck, Toy Chica.

"They look a little creepy." Tucker said. "Just the way the Goths like it." Sam responded.

As they walked toward the stage, Toy Freddy looked down at them and asked,"Which one of you is the birthday child?" Sam responded with, "Um... I'm the birthday girl, and before you ask, my name is Sam Manson." After she said that, Toy Freddy asked,"Would you like us to sing a song?" "No thanks." Sam responded.

As they walked around, they noticed a sign on a door that read**"Parts and Services Room. DO NOT ENTER!"**

"I think we should go in there." Tucker said. "Um, hello Tucker, it says in bold, DO NOT ENTER, which probably means we shouldn't enter!" Sam responded. "Aw come on Sam, who knows what cool things could be behind that door!" Tucker responded, wanting to go in that room. "Fine Tucker, but if we get caught, I am never living this down!" Sam threatened.

After looking to make sure no staff members were around, they pushed the door open and entered the room.


	2. Well, The Day's Not Normal Anymore

Chapter 2: Well, The Day Is Not Normal Anymore

When Sam and Tucker entered the room, it was very dark. They made sure to close the door behind them so none of the staff members would see them. After a couple of seconds of searching, they found the light switch.

"Wow, this room looks cool!" Tucker said.

The room was very worn down, with a putrid smell the none of them noticed. However, what caught their attention was the sight of 4 animatronics sitting lifeless on the floor.

"Ok, even that is a little too creepy for me. Now come on, lets get out of here Tucker!" Sam said

However, before they could take one step, they saw the original Freddy Fazbear open it's eyes and start to stand up. They wanted to run. Run as fast as they possibly could, but they were frozen with fear.

After it stood up, it said slowly, "Sam, Tucker, is that you?"

Sam could recognize that voice anywhere. "Danny, is that you?!" She asked. "Yes Sam, it's me!" Danny responded. However, Sam thought that someone was pulling her leg and fooling, so she said, "Prove it."

"In the second grade, Tucker threw up in your lunch box, but he told you Ricky Marsh did it." He replied. "What! I kicked him off the monkey bars for that!" Sam said as she started to point at Tucker. But then she and Tucker realized, that it is indeed Danny.

"Danny, what happened?" Sam questioned. She was sad when Danny died, and she nearly went into depression multiple times during that period. "I'm not sure. I just remember coming in here with 3 other kids, and then I saw one fall over, and another, and another, until... that's all I can remember." Danny said. But before Sam or Tucker could say anything, Danny also said, "I just want to go home, just please call my parents, I want to go home."

Upon hearing this, Sam called Fenton Works, where Danny used to live.

_Meanwhile..._

At Fenton Works, Jack and Maddie Fenton were working on their latest design, the Fenton Portal. "Almost finished." Jack said. "All we have to do is plug this in and-" Jack said, interrupted by the phone.

_Around 15 minutes later..._

Jack and Maddie ran as fast as they could to the pizzeria entrance and to the Parts and Service room.

"Do you know why those to people are running so fast?" Toy Bonnie asked. "Beats me." Toy Freddy responded.

However, a couple of minutes later, they saw the same adults and the kids that came here earlier run out of the restaurant with, the original Freddy Fazbear?

"What are they doing? They can't just take that!" Toy Chica said, confused. "Yeah, it's against the rules!" Toy Freddy also said. "Maybe they are taking him, but I have a good feeling that he will be back very soon..." Toy Bonnie responded.


	3. The Accident

Chpater 3: The Accident

Danny couldn't believe it when he got home. He thought he would never see it again. His parents dropped him off and gave him a thermos that would supposedly trap ghosts, if they existed. The first place he went to was the kitchen.

He remembered how his mom would make delicious homemade meals for dinner, and how his sister Jazz would complain about how they never go to any fast food places, such as KFC, or Arby's. Speaking of Jazz, where was she? She probably just with her friends at the mall.

Then he saw the door to the lab. He remembered repeatedly asking his parents if he could go down there. Of course, his parents always said no. He assumed it was just for his safety, but now that his parents are out, he wanted to know what was down there.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a look." Danny said as he started walking down the steps. He was amazed at what he saw. There were gadgets that his parents invented everywhere, and when looked to his right, he saw something that looked like a portal. "Wow." Danny said stunned, walking toward the portal until he nearly tripped on something on the floor.

Catching himself on the wall, he looked down and saw a plug. Danny put 2 and 2 together and was about to plug the cord in when he saw a black and white hazmat suit hanging on the wall. He figured that this was an anti-ghost contamination suit and tried to put it on. He could barely fit it on because of the Freddy suit was a little chubby.

After that, he plugged the cord in and surprisingly, it just let out a few sparks. Danny was disappointed until until he saw a button in the portal that said, **Turn On/Off**. "Oh, duh." He said as he walked into the portal. Then he pressed the button.

_A while later..._

Danny woke up outside of the portal, no longer sporting the suit that was previously on the wall. Danny however, now was extremely tired for a reason unknown to him. "Well, I guess I'll see what will happen tomorrow." Danny said as he walked upstairs, all the way to his room and into bed.


	4. His Ghost Powers

His Ghost Powers

Danny woke up the next day feeling refreshed, and he was wondering what had happened in the portal that caused him to pass out. He looked next to him to see a cell phone with a message on it. He picked up the phone and saw message was from Sam.

It said, "**Hey Danny, around 2:30 do you want to come to my redo party because of yesterday?**" Danny was about to respond when he looked at the time. It said 2:15. "Shoot, I need to get there, and fast!" Danny thought. He sent a quick text saying **"Yes."**

Before Danny could even make it down the steps, his sister, Jazz saw him and said, "Danny! What took you so long to wake up? Breakfast and Lunch have already come and gone! But then again you are a robot so I " But by the time she said that, Danny was already out the front door.

Danny looked at his phone. **2:17.** "Oh no, there is no way I am going to make it!" Danny said.

But then he remembered something from last night.

_**Flashback Start**_

After Danny had pressed the button, he saw what looked like green energy emerge from the end of the portal. Electricity started covering the entire portal. But surprisingly, Danny felt no pain. None at all.

For a few moments Danny could see nothing. But then, he felt himself floating upward, away from the ground. Also, when he looked at his hands, they were, human? He had white gloves on in contrast to what had previously been black gloves on his robot hands.

Danny fell back down to the ground and staggered out of the portal, suddenly feeling very weak. Without realizing it, a large, white ring appeared, and split into two, going up and down his body. Returning him back to his robot form.

_**Flashback End**_

Danny pieced together that, from what happened, he had gained some sort of new abilities. "Super powers?" he thought. But then he realized, "No, these were not super powers, they are ghost powers."

And those were what he needed to get to the party on time. He took a deep breath, and concentrated all of his energy to try to turn back into his ghost form. And, it worked! The large, white ring appeared again and, of course split into two, one going up his body and one going down his body.

The traditional Freddy Fazbear suit was getting replaced with something completely different. Danny now sported a black shirt and black pants, and he had white gloves, boots, belt, and collar. His face was the most drastic change. He now has a human face, with black eyebrows, green eyes, and messy, white hair.

Danny tried to fly. As he flew into the air he started going in the direction of Sam's house. He barley made it, because on his phone it said, **2:28.**

Danny hid behind a couple of trash cans and turned back into his Fazbear form. He the saw Sam, who was waiting for him.


	5. Mystery Meat Part 1

Chapter 5: Mystery Meat Part 1

When Danny, Sam, and Tucker got into the limo, (Sam's parents are very rich) Sam decided to tell everyone about her new campaign. "So at the party and at school the next day, I, with the help of some people, managed to make the menu ultra-recyclo-vegitarian." Of course Tucker responded with, "Wait a minute, what did you do?"

_Meanwhile at Fenton Works..._

Out of the now working ghost portal emerged a green-skinned ghostly, elder looking lunch lady. "Oh, somebody changed the menu." she said before turning visible and flying out of Fenton Works.

_Back at the party..._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tucker shouted upon realizing what the menu was. Instead of it being things such as pizza and breadsticks, they were replaced with grass on a bun and mud pies, which were literally mud. "This seems a little extreme, Sam. Why are we eating garbage?" Tucker asked. "It's not garbage! It's recyclable organic matter." Sam replied. "However, Danny and Tucker both replied, "It's garbage."

Even though Danny didn't need to eat, (because he is a robot) he felt like he needed to add something. But a couple of seconds later, he felt a blue wisp come out of his mouth. He knew this had to mean something, because he never recalled this happening before.

But at the other end of the main party room, the 3 Toys were planning. "I told you he would be back!" Toy Bonnie had to whisper this so the kids wouldn't hear them. "It would be the safest for me to question him, since I look the least threatening." Toy Freddy whispered back with, "Good luck."

Back at Sam's table, Danny said, "Guy's, I've got a problem." "What is it Danny?" Tucker replied. "I'm not sure, I guess just follow me?" "I guess."

As Toy Bonnie (trying not to look suspicious) slowly made his way toward the table where Danny and his friends are, he (yes, Toy Bonnie is a boy) thought to himself, "Ok, just grab thin when he isn't looking, and- hey wait! Where are they going? I guess I'll just have to follow them."

When Danny, Tucker, and Sam got to the kitchen door, the blue wisp went out of Danny's mouth again. This time it was stronger. "I think it's in here!" Danny said. After he closed the door behind him, he spotted, a floating lunch lady?

The lunch lady ghost noticed them and said, "Hello children, can you help me? Today's lunch was Chica's Pizza Special. Bu I don't see it anywhere. Did someone change the menu?" Right away, Tucker responded with, "Yeah. She did." As he said that, he started to point at Sam. In blind fury and rage, the Lunch Lady yelled, "YOU CHANGED THE MENU?! THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR 50 YEARS!"

Tucker and Sam were frozen with fear. But Danny? An overwhelming urge told him he needed to **fight. **To transform into a his ghost form and fight. Without a second thought he yelled,"I'm going ghost!"


	6. Mystery Meat Part 2

Chapter 6: Mystery Meat Part 2

Outside of the kitchen, the robotic bunny that was trying to get to Danny was getting more and more confused. "Wait, why are they going toward the kitchen? Do they know I'm coming?" These thoughts went through the bunny's head as he got closer do the kitchen door. Toy Bonnie noticed that there was a window on the door so he might as well think to look through and spy on that the trio are doing.

What Toy Bonnie saw unfold, he wish he hadn't. He saw a floating lunch lady "What the heck, people don't fly!" he thought. He saw her float toward the trio and asked them a question, (Toy Bonnie can hear what they are saying) and he was wondering why there wasn't any pizza today either. The boy next to Danny responded and pointed to the girl, Sam next to him.

After this, he saw the floating lunch lady go in a rage against the trio. He was about to go in and intervene, bit before he opened the door he heard, "I'm going ghost!" Hs stopped and saw what was happening.

_In the kitchen..._

The second Danny said that, the white ring appeared again, and as usual, one went up his body, and one went down. His friends were genuinely surprised at what they saw. Danny was turning into a ghost. They knew that because of the Lunch Lady had a white glow around her, and now so did Danny.

Danny flew up and confronted the Lunch Lady "I... command you to... go away!" He said, but to no avail. The Lunch Lady motioned her hand toward some plates, and they started heading straight for Danny. As though, through some sort of instinct, Danny turned intangible with the plates going right through him.

More plates began rushing toward Sam, and as though another instinct, Danny's legs turned into a ghostly tail, which seemingly made him go faster. Somehow, Danny managed to miraculously catch every single one of the plates. And when more started flying at Tucker, he somehow managed to catch all of them too, despite the total weight of all of the plates.

Danny put the plates where they had originally been, even having caught some in his mouth."If this superhero thing doesn't work out I can always have an exciting career as a busboy." As he said this, he noticed behind him the dishwasher coming, alive? He looked up and he heard the Lunch Lady saying, "I control lunch. Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!"

However, she had a mood spike from blind rage to calm and content. "Anybody want cake?" She said as she pulled a cake from who knows where? To this, Sam and Tucker both nodded in agreement. But the Lunch Lady had another wild mood swing and yelled, "To bad! IF YO CHANGE MY MENU YOU DON'T GET DESSERT!"

After this, she flew up through the ceiling, turning invisible. The now alive dishwashing machines started spewing fire out, which would have hit Sam and Tucker if they hadn't barely dodged. Danny had to think fast. But he remembered the Lunch Lady flying through the ceiling. Could he do that too?

He had to act fast, because the dishwashing machines had started flying toward them. As fast as he could he could, he grabbed his friends, turned intangible, along with his friends, and flew through the wall as fast as he could, with only a couple milliseconds to spare.


	7. Mystery Meat Part 3

Chapter 7: Mystery Meat Part 3

Danny, Sam, and Tucker, after turning intangible, flew through the wall to who knows where. But unluckily for them, the ended out right in the security office. Danny had used so much energy, he was forced to revert out of his ghost form. "Run?" he asked. "Run." his friends responded.

As Toy Bonnie was still trying to comprehend what had happened, he heard a large thump in the security office. Then he heard footsteps. **Fast** footsteps. And one pair mechanical. But before he could do anything, he was nearly shoved over by the trio.

The trio had nearly pushed down the front entrance trying to escape the pizzeria. But Danny used so much energy, he couldn't help but pass out.

_Around a half hour later, at Danny's house..._

Danny woke up laying on his bed, confused. "What just happened?" he asked. "You passed out. We took you home. You've been asleep for four days!" Tucker jokingly responded. At this, Danny bolted upright. "Four days!?" "Nah, its only been about a couple hours." Sam, annoyed, started to say, "Knock it off, Tucker. Today you almost got Danny killed."

Tucker could clearly see that he was pinning the blame on him. "I almost got him killed? The only reason tho happened is because you had to make the menu ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, and I'm going to make sure that won't happen at school tomorrow." Tucker started to walk out of the room when Sam yelled, "You want to change that menu back? YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO ME TO DO IT!" After she yelled this, she angrily slammed the door behind her as hard as she could.

After this, Danny had remembered about school. It was tomorrow. He hoped that it would be a decent school After all, 4 years ago he was 10, so now he was 14, so he would be going to high school. "I sure hope everything will be back to normal." But he couldn't be more wrong.

_Around 12:00am, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..._

"So, he's never coming back?" Toy Chica asked. "He might not be coming back here, but that doesn't mean we can't break out, and hunt him down..." Toy Bonnie said sinisterly. "Wait, do you mean breaking out? That sounds dangerous!" Toy Freddy said. "Wow, who are you, Sherlock Holmes?" Toy Bonnie sarcastically said.

Even though Toy Freddy was the supposed "leader" of the group, so far Toy Bonnie proved to be a much more capable leader so far. "But what about the security guard?" Toy Chica asked. Suddenly, the pop goes the weasel tune stated playing, along with a very violent scream. "Does that answer your question?" Toy Bonnie said.


	8. Mystery Meat Part 4

Chapter 8: Mystery Meat Part 4

Now that the guard had "gone missing," the Toys were free to to leave the restaurant and pursue Danny. "What about Toy Foxy? Is she coming?" Toy Chica asked. "She can't even walk! The staff dismantled her after she bit some kid at a birthday party and she's just been a take-apart/put-together attraction ever since. Of course nobody will go near her because of all the sharp endoskeleton points and her sharp teeth. I'm surprised it's still here. So no, she's not." Toy Bonnie explained.

"Oh, well at least it will be the three of us right?" No answer...

The three Toys exited the pizzeria easily, because the guard had forgot to lock the door for his first, and only night on his shift. "So, where are we going?" Toy Freddy asked. "Well, it's obvious. We have to sneak into Casper High tonight, and when he goes to school tomorrow, we will quietly sneak up on him, and then drag him to a broom closet for some serious questions." Toy Bonnie explained.

"And what if he doesn't give us the answers we want?" Toy Chica asked. "Then we will just have to dismantle him." "Will we reprogram him, like when sometimes instead of a guard, we have a new robot friend, but he/she isn't acting right, but then we fail horribly, and end up having to terminate him/her?" (Who can get the reference) "No, we won't." Toy Bonnie responded.

"Also, I just thought of something, what will the staff do when they see we aren't there in the morning?" Toy Freddy asked. "The staff can take a hike for all I care." Toy Bonnie replied. "And that's what they'll be doing because they will be looking for us! Hahahahahahahahahahaha...ha...ha...ha..." Toy Chica stopped laughing at her own joke when she found the others glaring at her.

"Someone could hear us!" Toy Bonnie said worried that someone might wake up and find that they are outside the pizzeria.

But inside his house, Danny swore he heard distinct laughing.

Around 20 minutes later, the Toys had arrived at Casper high. Toy Bonnie pushed on the front doors, and surprisingly, they opened. "Okay, this has to be the third time tonight that luck has been in our favor." Toy Freddy said. "Surprisingly." Toy Bonnie added.

After the Toys made it into the school, they decided to hide in the broom closet for the night. "Let's hope luck is in our favor for a fourth time." Toy Bonnie thought.

_At 6:15am, inside the pizzeria..._

The two owners of the building, Scott Cawthon and Butch Hartman got out of their car as the started to head into the building. "I can't believe that your brother is a doctor in Rhode Island!" Scott said. "Yep." Butch replied.

Scott started to get his keys out to unlock the door, when he noticed that the door was unlocked. "Wait a minute, oh no, no, no, no, NO ,NO!" Scott yelled. "What, what's wro-oh, I see. They must have escaped!"Butch exclaimed. "I think they might have gone to the mountains. We have to take a hike!"Scott said. Butch face-palmed at Scott's stupidity.


	9. Mystery Meat Part 5

Chapter 9: Mystery Meat Part 5

Danny's day had started horribly. For starters, when he had tried to walk to his new school, Casper High, by the police, he was nearly accused of being one of the missing animatronics, until his parents reassured them otherwise.

He had hoped for a normal school day, but was going on was the complete opposite. His friends, Sam and Tucker were both having humongous protests against the school menu.

Tucker's of course, was for meat. Tucker walked up to the end of his stage after the hotdog cheerleaders had walked off. "What do we want!" he asked. "Meat!" his supporters responded as they threw meat into the air. "When do we want it!" "Now!" On the other side of the field was Sam's protest to keep the menu ultra-recyclo-vegitarian. "Veggies now! Veggies forever! Veggies now! Veggies forever!" Sam and her supporters said.

"You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny said as they both walked off their respective stages toward him. "Meat eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight. And our high protean diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly." Tucker explained. "Ultra-recyclo-vegitarians are always ready to protest, because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster." Sam argued.

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" But before Danny could get an answer, he heard the loudest laughter he had heard in his life. And he knew exactly whom that laughter belonged to. **The Lunch Lady. **He felt _rage. _As if he wanted her to disappear and never come back. And that might be exactly what he needed to do.

The meat from all of Tucker's meat trucks started forcibly started breaking their way out and started forming... a giant meat monster. "IT'S LUNCH TIME!" The Lunch Lady yelled, more than loud enough for every ones to here. In the blind confusion and panic, nobody saw Danny go ghost and fly up to The Lunch Lady, ready to confront her.

_In the school..._

Toy Bonnie was getting very impatient, so he snuck out of the broom closet and looked out a window, only to see that everyone was running in blind panic, away from a giant meat monster. "Great, another 24 hours of waiting, as if 6 wasn't enough." Toy Bonnie muttered to himself.

_Outside, on campus..._

As Danny flew up to the Lunch Lady, he was nearly met with multiple swipes, lucky to dodge them all. As soon as he had found an opening, He kicked her as hard as he could. The kick was so powerful, it sent her toppling over to the ground, with a satisfying and deafening thud.

But a second later, he had found himself with a fist to the face. He was sent flying upward, but a couple seconds later, he regained control of himself and sent himself hurtling toward The Lunch Lady. Meat exploded everywhere, and there was a huge crater in the ground.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" She asked. She was back to the form she had been at the pizzeria. "Yeah, I think so." Danny answered. But Danny had a feeling of what she was going to say next. "Tough, because you being okay is not part of my balanced diet of DOOM!" She said.

At once, The Lunch Lady spawned 5 humanoid, 2ft meat creatures out of, well the meat of course! The creatures began to lash out toward Danny until he sliced them all in half with the side of his foot, completely obliterating them.

Then he realized something. **The thermos. **He had forgotten about it this entire time! But would it work? Now was the best time to use it, working or not. He turned to face The Lunch Lady, thermos in hand.

"No! Soup's not on today's menu!" She said, noticing the thermos immediately. "I'm changing the menu, permanently!" Danny said, as he opened the thermos. A white, net-like thing appeared from the thermos, effectively encasing The Lunch Lady in it and sucking her into the thermos, as she overdramaticly said, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo..."

Danny closed the thermos as he saw Sam running up to him. "What happened? Where's the ghost?" She asked. "In the thermos. We could probably just go home now, since this happened." Danny answered. "I guess we could." Tucker responded before heading home.


	10. Parental Bonding Part 1

Chapter 10: Parental Bonding Part 1

On his way home, Danny took a minute to think about what had happened over the last 2 days. First, he and his friends nearly got killed by The Lunch Lady, then the mysterious closure of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and of course, he nearly got killed by the same ghost again. Oh well, at least she was trapped in the thermos.

But his friends. Would they even be friends with him after what had happened? He decided not to **think** about it.

When he got home, he decided he would check in the lab for anything to get The Lunch Lady back into the ghost zone. After all, she was a ghost, and that was where she belonged.

However, all that was interrupted with his Dad in the lab, fishing? His Dad, Jack noticed him and said, "Hey Danny, check out my latest invention. It's called the ghost fisher. You use it to fish for ghosts." It wasn't hard to not to notice Danny. After all, the large amount of metal hitting the floor naturally made a loud noise.

"And see this, this rope is specially made so ghosts can't break free from." Jack continued. Then his stomach started gurgling. "Wow, that Fenton shaped toast goes right through you! Here, hold this!" He said, slapping the ghost fisher into Danny's hands and then running upstairs to use the restroom.

Almost as if it was a coincidence, the mist appeared from Danny's mouth again, and the line started pulling more more toward the ghost zone. Oh great, another ghost. Danny prepared himself and turned into his ghost form.

What came out of the portal was, a ghost dragon?! " I have to go!" It screamed. "You'll have to stand in line behind my Dad. In the meantime..." Danny said, as he kicked the dragon as hard as he could, slamming hard against the wall.

Something unnoticed by Danny, was that by the large force of the kick, the gold necklace on the dragon had been ripped off due to the speed the dragon was going toward the wall. And it landed right in Danny's backpack.

As the dragon hit the ground, something started to seem very different about it. It got smaller, and smaller, and smaller, and it's shape was changing too. Instead of it being a dragon, it, well she, was now a woman who said, "All I wanted was to go to the ball, but my horrid daddy won't let me!" As she said this, she wnt into the ghost zone, crying.

Danny heard his Dad about to come down. He quickly changed back and sat down in the chair as if nothing happened. "Son, did you catch anything?" Jack asked "Nope, it's been a slow day." Danny lied.


	11. Parental Bonding Part 2

Chapter 11: Parental Bonding Part 2

The next morning, Danny got up and went to school. On his way, he noticed that the leaves were indeed, turning shades of yellow, orange, and red. That meant it was fall.

Around 15 minutes later, he finally got to the front steps of the school. He hoped that there would be no ghost attack today. Yesterday there had been two, and the day before had been the first ghost he had ever fought. So he wasn't in the mood for anything.

He didn't have a locker yet, and he had gotten a class schedule from his parents who were oblivious to what happened yesterday. It would be hard to blatantly say, " Oh by the way, the way a ghost attack at school."

Danny was already in the school, so he decided to look at his class schedule. His first class was English, with Mr. Lancer. He started to make a beeline for the classroom when he heard a voice behind him. "Hey Fenton! Is that you?"

_Meanwhile at the other end of the building..._

"Hey, that's him!" Toy Freddy whispered. They had to sneak around the building, tiptoe even in hallways that were empty. "Ok, lets just slowly and quiety get there, and then we will take him by suprise and then we will drag him to the nearest closet we can find. Got it?" Toy Bonnie whispered. "Got it." The other two Toys wispered simultaneously.

Back at the other end, Danny spun around to see who the voice belonged to. It was none other than Dash Baxter, the Casper High football star. Dash was the kind of guy who you hated sometimes and liked other times. "Oh hi, Dash." Danny said nervously.

"How are you doing, Fenton?" he asked, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Oh, I'm just, uh, fine! Yep, I'm fine." Danny responded, still nervous. "Oh well, I'll see you after class. And watch this. I'm so fast, I can get up the stairs, run across the hallway, and get back downstairs to class before the bell rings!" Dash said, then started doing exactly what he said he would do.

As Danny heard Dash race across the floor upstairs, Danny forced a smile. But that smile was gone within a second as he felt an arm grab him tight and forcefully pulled. He looked up, and he saw another robotic hand, a bright blue one, pulling him somewhere. And he was sure he didn't want to go there.

He tried to pull away, but that just made it worse. The grip got even tighter. And two more hands grabbed onto his other arm and pulled in the same direction. Danny couldn't do anything about it.

They dragged him into a nearby closet and quiety closed the door. "Now... talk." Toy Bonnie said

AN: Almost 900 views! If you would, please leave a review on what you think! And if you didn't notice, I like having cliffhangers!


	12. Parental Bonding Part 3

Chapter 12: Parental Bonding Part 3

AN: In case anyone is confused, Danny is indeed an animatronic.

/

"What do you mean talk?" Danny asked. "I'll tell you again. Talk. Now." Toy Bonnie said coldly. Then Danny did what would be his last resort. "I'm going ghost!" danny said as he transformed into a ghost. While the others were dumbfounded, except for Toy Bonnie, Danny used this split second to turn invisible and fly out the door.

"Come on!" Toy Bonnie whisper-shouted. He was about to open the door, until he heard two voices outside the door. Outside of the door, were 3 people talking. Two of them were the owners of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Scott Cawthon and Butch Hartman. The other one was none other than the mayor of Amity Park himself, Ernesto Montez.

"So, how's the search going? You find any trace of evidence of where they might be?" Ernesto asked. "Nope." Scott said sadly. "Well at least I didn't come up with the idea of hiking!" Butch yelled. Well I'm sorry! At least I set my alarm for 6:00AM instead of 6:00PM!" Scott argued. The two men started started yelling at each other, telling embarrassinging things about each other.

"I need a break." The Mayor sighed.

/

A: Sorry for the long wait and the very short chpt! My science project is taking longer than I thought! Will update at least once during the week. This is all I could write in the amount of time that I had!


	13. Parental Bonding Part 4

Chapter 13: Parental Bonding Part 4

AN: Yay! Another review! Don't worry , Guest#1. The other three, BB, The Puppet, and Mangle will appear sooner or later. And I'm glad you like the story!

/

Danny was still invisible, trying to get as far away from that closet as possible. But something fell from his still open backpack. The gold necklace fell. He didn't calm down until he got a few feet away from the classroom door. He turned back to normal, and with hesitation walked up to the classroom door and pushed it open.

"Daniel, you're late." Mr. Lancer said. In front of Danny, was Mr. Lancer's desk. He was facing toward the 30 or so students, sitting in their desks. Of course now everyone was staring at Danny. "But Mr. Lancer! The bell didn't go off!" Danny argued.

"Well, that's because of that meat explosion yesterday. A little bit of that meat got lodged in the bell, so that's why there was no ringing." Mr. Lancer responded. " Oh, and give this note to your father. Don't worry, you're not in any trouble, I just want to have a nice father/teacher talk."

Mr. Lancer extended his arm toward Danny, his hand having a note in it. Danny grabbed the note from his hand, and put it in his backpack. It was then he realized his backpack was open. He then quickly zipped it up, and walked to the only empty seat, which he assumed was his, and sat down.

He then realized how Dash had recognized him earlier. His backpack was unique, it had the planets, loads of stars on it, and more importantly, it had his name on it.

/In the closet...

The three Toys were still stunned at what just happened. "Ok, can anyone explain what just happened?" Toy Freddy asked. "He cheated!" Toy Chica stated. "Chica, we're outside of the restaurant, so there are no supposed, rules." Toy Bonnie explained.

"But... but he turned into a human, but humans don't fly, and they don't go through walls either! It's... it's so confusing! I don't get it!" Toy Chica wailed. Toy Bonnie immediately covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhhhh! Do you want them to hear us?" He whispered. Toy Chica shook her head, indicating no.

"We'll figure out later how he was able to do that." Toy Bonnie whispered.

/Back at the classroom...

The English class today was surprisingly easy for Danny. Mr. Lancer indicated when class was over. As everyone was walking to their 2nd period classrooms, something caught in a girl's eye. Her name? Paulina Santchez. "Oh my gosh! This is beautiful!" She said. The item, it was the gold necklace. The same one that had fallen out of Danny's backpack.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" She said as she put the necklace on her neck. As soon as she did that, her eye's glowed green, just for a split second. On the other side of the hallway was Danny walking toward his next class. "Hey Danny, want to come to the mall after school?" Tucker asked as he ran up to him. "Sounds like a plan." Danny answered.

/Several hours later at home...

Danny walked down to the lab, ready to give his Dad the note. Mr. Lancer had said that he was not in trouble, so he was a bit calmer. Plus at school, he had tajen the time to complete his homework at lunch, so that was out of the way. "Catch anything, Dad?" He asked.

your you "Danny, I can't even catch a cold. It's been nothing but dullsville today in ghost fishing land." Jack stated. "Well, there's this note for a father/teacher talk, with Mr. Lancer, my English teacher. And don't worry, I'm not in trouble." Danny explained.

"Ok, sounds reasonable enough. And I heard you and your friends wanted to go to the mall. Bye Danny!" Jack said. "Bye Dad." Danny responded. Now he was going to go to the mall.

/

AN: 700 word chpt to make up for last time! Bye bye!


	14. Parental Bonding Part 5

Chapter 14: Parental Bonding Part 5

Jack arrived at the school in the Fenton Family Assult Vehicle, or more simply, the RV. He walked through the front doors of the school, whistling no particular tune. On his way to Mr. Lancer's office, he happened to walk right past the closet the the Toys were hiding.

/

In the closet, the three Toys heard very large footsteps. Toy Bonnie opened the door a crack. He managed to see Jack Fenton, who was whistling and walking. "That's the man from before!" Toy Bonnie whispered. "Hey, there is this incredibly convenient tiny hole so that we can see what they will be talking about! So we can spy on them!" Toy Chica said. "Seriously?" Toy Bonnie asked. "Yep." Toy Chica responded.

While waiting, the Toys recounted how many guards they killed. "So I got about 113, Toy Bonnie got 144, and Toy Chica got 94. Oh, and Mangle got 98, and Puppet got around 200." Toy Freddy said. "Also BB is useless. When he comes in there, he just laughs and gives all of his balloons to the guard. And I wish Mangle wouldn't make that annoying noise." He added.

"I wish those old ones would have helped. But of course they were tired off, one randomly turned back on a couple of days ago, and now we're hunting him down." Toy Bonnie rambled. The Toys didn't know what had happened 4 years ago, they thought he was just malfunctioning. Of course, they had no idea how he "transformed".

"Although, there was one guard that survived..." Toy Chica said.

**/Flashback Start/**

In the pizzeria, there was a middle aged, hispanic woman wearing glasses on the night shift. She checked the tablet, and the flashing red light was appearing. She switched over to the prize corner, and started winding up the music box. "No, no, Mr. Puppet, you no come out." She said. Before she had put up the camera, She forgot to check the blind spot for the left vent. Toy Chica was there. And now she was not the room.

When the woman put the camera down, Toy Chica started screaming in her face. However, the woman got out some Windex and a rag. "I clean now." The woman said as she got out of her chair and started cleaning a wall. She looked at her clock. 6:00AM. "I go now." She said, leaving a confused Toy Chica in the office.

**/Flashback End/**

/

"Have a seat Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said as Jack entered the room. "We have some important stuff to talk about.

/

Danny and his friends had arrived at the mall. Tucker and Sam had met up with him at his house. They walked to the mall, because it wasn't that far from his house.

"So, how come you were late to first period Danny?" Tucker asked. "Oh, I just lost track of time." Danny lied. Then, Tucker started staring at something. "What?" Sam asked. "Paaauuullliiinnnaaaa..." Tucker said.

Paulina was still wearing that gold necklace she had found at school. She then noticed Tucker, and walked up to him. "Let me guess. Sucker, is it?" She asked. "My name's Tucker. Or Tuck. Or Tuckerino." Tucker said. "Which ends with no. Which is my answer, because I am not taking a geek to the dance!" Paulina rudely said. "Way to go Tucker. You just dipped into the shallow end of the gene pool." Sam said.

"Oh no, you did not just call me shallow, did you?" Paulina said, now miffed. "If by shallow I mean that I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet, then yes." "Shallow, I'm not shallow!"

Paulina then angrily stomped away.

/

**AN: Now, I want to try to start a little side project fanfic. Because I feel like it. (Hint: It involves someone named "Hartman"**


	15. Parental Bonding Part 6

Chapter 15: Parental Bonding Part 6

**AN: Be sure to check out my other story, 'Husband Swap'**

/

Paulina was walking angrily away at what Sam had just said. Her eyes started to glow green again. Her attention was diverted when she walked into a clothing store. "I just have to have a fleecy tee!" She said, running over to that section. "They are so one of a kind!" She sifted through them not finding any her size. And when she looked behind her, she saw everyone in the store showing off their fleecy tees. She looked to her left, and saw someone who looked as if they worked there.

"Miss, are there any small size fleecy tees left?" Paulina asked. The lady tured around, noticing Paulina. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't work here." The lady said. "But I have heard that they won't have any of that size for a while. Sorry."

"WHAT?" Paulina shrieked. That had set her off. She started transforming into a dragon. The dragon that looked exactly like the one Danny had fought last night.

/

"I don't get it. Why are you so down on her? So she's pretty, it's not a crime." Tucker asked. "Looks can be deceiving, Tucker." Sam responded. "And Danny, what do you think about Paulina?"

"She's... ok I guess." Danny responded.

Just then, the sound of multiple screams stopped them in their tracks. And Danny's ghost sense went off. All three of them saw the gigantic dragon. Danny had only fought this ghost last night. What was it doing here? He thought.

While Sam and Tucker went running in the opposite direction, Danny hid under the nearest table and went ghost. Then he flew up and confronted the dragon. "Say, haven't we met somewhere?" He asked.

/

"So Mr. Fenton, let's start with the important stuff first. So, due to the Mayor's request and what happened on Monday, school will be in session for all students on Saturday." Mr Lancer explained. "School on Saturday? The only time I had school on Saturday was when I beat up that kid because he didn't believe in ghosts!" Jack explained.

"Also, I wanted to see if you wanted to chaperone for the school dance tomorrow." Mr. Lancer said, holding a flyer for the school dance. "No way, buster. If you think that I'm going chaperone your stupid dance after saying that everyone is going to school on Saturday, then I'll show you what I think of your flyer!" Jack explained, grabbing the flyer, ready to rip in two. "I think it's the most awful thing I've ever seen in my life." Instead of ripping the flyer, he gently placed in down on the desk.

"Well, it seems my time's up. I guess I won't see you at the dance?" Mr. Lancer asked, already knowing the answer. "You better believe that!"

/

The dragon who was really Paulina, let out a roar of fire from her mouth, aiming it at Danny. Danny flew out of the way, dodging the blue flames. "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Danny Phantom. And you are?" Danny asked.

The dragon roared and flung her tail at Danny, making contact. Danny was flung into the wall. "Feisty, got it." Danny dove out of the way just as the dragon spat more fire at him. He charged at the dragon.

He slammed into the dragon with force greater than anything he attempted the last two days, causing her to fall over.

An innocent 18 year old was walking by, a shopping bag in her hand. She saw the dragon fall toward her, so she shrieked as loud as she could and ran away as fast as she could. In her confusion, she dropped her shopping bag.

The dragon landed right beside the shopping bag, the ring falling off. The amulet fell in the shopping bag. Now that the amulet was off, the defeated dragon turned back into Paulina.

"What hit me?" She said, starting to get up. Then she looked into the shopping bag. "Hey, my amulet! And my fleecy tee!" She said, looking into the bag. "They must've had it in my size! I guess good things happen when you maintain a positive attitude."

/

AN: The 6th Spectral King: Danny's "normal" form is old-school Freddy. Also, thanks for all the support on this story! It really means a lot to me!


	16. Parental Bonding Part 7

Chapter 16: Parental Bonding Part 7

AN: I'm so sorry for no updates! My life's been a busy mess ever since May. So from now on, I'll try to at least 1 update per week.

/

Danny flew behind a sign and turned back to normal. He saw his two friends running back up to him, looking startled. "Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked. "I'm fine." Danny responded. "But that's the second time I've fought that dragon."

"You mean the dragon that just nearly kille d you?" Tucker asked. "Of course!" Danny said. "We need to do some research on that dragon." Sam suggested. "Good idea." Danny responded.

The three then went to their respective homes.

/

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!? Jazz screamed. "I mean, you are not going to that school dance, beacause I'm your father and I said so!" Jack responded.

BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR! Jazz complained. "Not everything in life is fair, Jazz." Jack responded.

Danny opened the front door and walked in, remembering to shut it behind him. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." Danny said as he walked upstairs to his room.

Once he was in his room, he dug around for his laptop. Once he finally got it, he sat down on his bed and opened it. He opened up Google Chrome, and typed in the Google search bar: _**Dragon Ghost Info.**_

He clicked on a website that seemed to be reliable. No sooner than he had gotten to the website, a box opened up. It said: **_SamManson42 and TuckerFoley89 would like you to join their conversation. Do you accept?_**

Danny clicked yes. Instantly, 2 little boxes appeared on the screen. Of course, they showed the faces of Sam and Tucker. "You got the website up?" Sam asked. "I just got it up." Danny responded. "It says: _The Dragon Ghost is quite unique indeed. The only way for this ghost to appear is through the one of a kind dragon amulet. If the_ being_ that is wearing this amulet get certain amounts of emotional distress, he or she will transform into the legendary ghost dragon. If the emotional distress stops or the amulet is knocked off the being, he or she will turn back to his or her original state."_

On the screen, it showed a picture of the amulet next to the exclamation. "Wait a minute, that amulet looks like the one Paulina has!" Danny pointed out. "Wait, Paulina? She's going to the dance!" Sam said. "But apparently I can't go because I just heard my dad yelling something about how Jazz can't go to the dance so I assume that I can't go either!" Danny responded.

"Bummer, dude." Tucker said. "So Sam, I'll need you to go to the dance and find a way to get the amulet from Paulina. But don't get her angry." Danny said. "But Danny! The only way to get to the dance is if you have a date, and Tucker and I don't have a date..." Sam slowed down as she reached the end of her sentence. She had a devious smile. "Tucker..." She said. Tucker's eyes went wide.

"No way. Forget about it. Absolutely not! NO!"

/

Tucker found himself knocking at Sam's door, in proper attire for the dance. Several seconds later, Sam opened the door, showing off her dress. "Come on, let's go!" Sam said, practically dragging him by the arm.

After a few minutes though, they found Paulina sitting down, crying. Sam went up to her. "What's wrong Paulina?" She asked. "My date... my date... HE REJECTED ME! And I don't even want this stupid amulet anymore!" It was lucky she wasn't wearing it. Sam picked up the amulet and put it in her pocket.

"I guess we don't have to go to the dance now." Tucker said. "Well, I guess." Sam said." The two went to their respective homes.

/

AN: Sorry if the end is rushed. Really just wanted to finish. And the 2nd episode is complete! Hooray!


	17. One Of A Kind Part 1

Chapter 17: One Of A Kind Part 1

That same night...

/

It was a clear night, except for the occasional cloud in the sky. Except for a ghost. This ghost had lots of high tech battle gear. His name? Skulker.

Skulker carefully scanned the area he was in. Of course, he was right by the area of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He smiled. He phased through the front door. "There must be something useful in here." He muttered to himself.

He continued walking in the dining area. Then, he heard loud static. He looked above him, and he saw Mangle hanging from the ceiling. In an instant, Skulker grabbed her and threw her to the ground. "You thought you could sneak up on me? Skulker! The Greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone?" Skulker shouted.

No response.

Skulker kicked her to the opposite side of the room and continued on.

/

In Parts/Services...

/

Nothing was moving in the room. It was scilence.

Until, the sound of something turning on filled the room. It seemed to be coming from the fox animatronic, also known as Foxy. He slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" He slowly said, as he put his hand on his forehead.

Then, he immediately snapped back. He looked at his hand. What happened to me?" He asked to nobody. He stood up. "The last thing I remember is, following a yellow Freddy into a back room with my friends, Jeremy, Fritz, and Danny. And now, I became this!" He took a closer look at himself.

He was a bright red Animatronic Fox, with a hook instead of a right hand. He had many tears, revealing his endoskeleton. "What have I become..." he whispered.

He looked next to him, and he saw, the purple animatronic, Bonnie, and the yellow animatronic Chica. "Wasn't there another one?" He thought.

He bent down and slightly shook Bonnie, seeing if he would wake up. After a few tense moments, he heard slight noises from the lavender animatronic. "Hey, can you hear me?" Foxy said.

"M..M..Mike... Is that you?" Bonnie asked. Mike gasped. "Jeremy?" Mike responded. Jeremy slowly opened his eyes. He scanned the room until he saw the fox animatronic staring at him. He let out a small yelp, and started to scoot away. "No, it's me, Mike, buddy." Mike said trying to reassure him.

"But why are you like that, Mike? It's scary!" Jeremy asked. "I don't know how I got like this, and take a look at yourself. You're no better." Mike responded. Jeremy looked at his hands, not knowing what to expect. He nearly screamed at what he saw.

He was a giant Lavender bunny, with slight scratches on his abdomen. "What happened to me?" he asked. "Well, somehow, we got turned into giant robot animals is my best guess." Mike responded.

Jeremy looked at Chica. "You think Fritz is in there?" Jeremy asked. "It's a possibility." Mike responded. Mike and Jeremy walked up to the lifeless chicken animatronic. Mike lightly tapped Chica's body with his hook, seeing if Fritz would "wake up".

Mike and Jeremy waited. Then finally, Chica booted up. Chica opened it's eyes. "Fritz, it's us, Mike and Jeremy." Mike whispered, trying to get Fritz's attention. "What happened to you guys?" Fritz asked. "All of us got turned into robot animals or something. Take a look at yourself." Jeremy said. Fritz looked at his hands, and then at the bib on his chest. He was indeed the animatronic chicken.

Of course I have to be the girl one!" Fritz pouted. "Guys, where's Danny?" Jeremy asked. "I don't see any other suits around here, and that Purple Dude made him sleep first, so he couldn't have escaped, and there was a fourth one, a brown bear, was it?"

"Of course." Mike said. "Danny is now the brown bear, but he escaped. Escaped this Pizza Place." "And that means we could escape too!"

"But how? People could still be here, and if we get seen like this in broad daylight, we'd get destroyed!" Fritz said. "Ok, we will take a small peek. If it's safe, we casually walk, and we see someone other than a brown bear, we run for our lives to the entrance. Got it?" Mike explained. "Got it." Jeremy and Fritz said simultaneously.

Mike walked up to the door and opened it the slightest bit. It was too dark to see much of anything. "Guys, it's safe." Mike said. The three then walked out the door.

/

Skulker had just finished looking at the Party Rooms. "Come on, there must be something of use here!" Skulker said. Then, he walked into the Prize corner.

The music box opened to reveal a Marionette that had previously been inside. It tried to grab Skulker. Skulker merely grabbed it's hand and gave a stare of hatred. The Marionette shook free of Skulker's grip and instantly retreated into it's box.

Then, Skulker walked into the Security office. He walked over to the tablet that was sitting on the desk. He picked it up. "Even a great hunter like me can't see everything at once." He turned on the tablet and started to flip through the cameras.

/

Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz had just exited the Parts/Service room. "This might be easier than we thought, guys!" Jeremy said. Almost as if it was a curse, the light for the dining room camera turned on. And stayed on.

"Run." Mike mouthed.

The three ran as fast as their r"obotic legs could carry them to the entrance. They were home free. They would beat the person potentially trying to harm them. They got to the entrance of the Pizzaria. But the worst possible thing happened. The doors wouldn't open.

They didn't have time to try to bust the window. They were immediately caught in a net. Skulker emerged, being the one that fired the net. He walked up to the three whimpering animatronics. He pulled out a scanner, and held over the three.

**These three are incomplete ghosts. **The female voice said.

"A ghost is a ghost." Skulker said. He picked up the net. He went intangible and flew through the ceiling of the Pizza Place, laughing evilly.

/

AN: Woah. My first Chapter that's over 1k words. O_O That is impressive for me.


	18. One Of A Kind Part 2

Chapter 18: One Of A Kind Part 2

AN: Wow, having your internet turned off durning a family vacation sucks. Especially if the family reunion last several days, when your Fanfiction Chapter is almost complete.

/

The next night...

/

Sounds of screaming could be heard. T. he source of the screams came phasing into an abandoned warehouse, crashing into some boxes.

Danny, in his ghost form, phased through the warehouse wall. The ghost that had crashed into boxes floated up to Danny's level, but across the room.

"Beware, I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things cardboard and square!" The Box Ghost said. Danny folded his arms. "Can we get this over with, I have to go home." Danny said.

"Home? There will be no time to go home when you're crushed underneath the forgotten possessions of-" The Box Ghost used his telekinesis powers to lift up a random box. He had to look at the name on the box. "Lilington Kravis, of Arlington Heights, Illinois!"

The Box Ghost used his telekinesis to open the box and fling the contents at Danny. The contents were filled with kitchen utensils, such as pots, forks, knifes, etc. Danny simply went intangible, letting the objects pass through him. He stopped being intangible.

"I don't have time for this! Hey Tucker, let's go!" Danny said. Sam and Tucker entered the building by literally kicking the door down. Tucker spun the Fenton Thermos with his index finger.

"Goodnight everybody!" Tucker said. He opened the thermos, and aimed it at the Box Ghost. The same beam that had appeared on Monday appeared again. It enveloped the Box Ghost and pulled him into the thermos.

Tucker closed the thermos. "Perimeter secure." Tucker said. "Perimeter secure? What are you, a Navy Seal?" Sam questioned. "Whatever." Tucker said. "And it's... 10:45." Tucker continued.

"10:45! I only have 15 minutes to get home!" Danny said. "Tucker. Don't. Drop. The. Thermos." He continued, trying to get his point across. "What, their all right here." Tucker said, yet again spinning the thermos on his index finger. His eyes widened as he dropped the thermos, which landed right on the release button.

Several ghost started flying out of the now escapable thermos, including the Box Ghost. "Ha ha!" The Box Ghost said. "You can not hold me within the confines of a cylindrical container! Beware!" The Box Ghost said, before phasing through the wall.

Danny looked at Tucker angrily.

/

Behind the building, the ghost hunter, Skulker, witnessed the entire thing through his see-through-walls glasses. "Hm, my sensors indicate that the white haired kid is a halfa. Now, if I can see what his other form is... and... got it!" Skulker said, typing something into his preinstalled PDA.

A simulation popped up which showed Danny going ghost and then turning back. "Well, this is surprising! His other form is a robot, just like..." He smiled he turned to the two cages he had. One had dozens of different ghosts, but the other, it had the three animatronics he had captured last night.

"The prey will come to the bait."


	19. Update: Rebooting This Story

IMPORTANT UPDATE: I AM REBOOTING THIS

Yes, I am rebooting Danny Phantom: Half Robot, Half Ghost. It has been months since I updated the story.

I am rebooting it because, I started to feel disappointed in the quality of the chapters. The chapters averaged about 500 words, which was an extremely short read for a Chapter every 4~6 days. My writing was also horrid, because I was not as nearly as good at writing as I am now.

I got the idea for the fanfic actually from another fanfic in the DP/FNaF crossover section, so I'd like to thank the author for that.

CHANGES IN THE REBOOT:

THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT CHANGE: DANNY WILL NOT BE POSSESED IN THE SUIT, NOR WILL THE OTHER 3 PEOPLE.

Due to this change, the title will be entirely changed.

All 4 FNaF Games will have a role in this story at some point.

Chapters will at least 1.5K words long.

The story will not nearly be as similar to the show as before.

There will still be Family Guy references, and maybe some from other shows as well.

There will be 3 Arcs to the story.

I will post the first Chapter in between late Febuary and early March. In the meantime I will be planning out the story, and starting to write the first couple of chapters.

I will proofread my Chapters before I post them, and making sure that all characters are in character.

Once I start posting, Chapters will come every 4-5 Days, with a 15 day break every other month.

(Ex. In May, instead of posting a chapter on the 4th, It will be posted on the 15th) the 15 day break is for pre-writing additional Chapters.

Also, each Arc will be a separate fanfic.

If you have any questions, please PM me. I will be happy to answer all of your questions.

EDIT: I couldn't wait, so I posted the first chapter today.


End file.
